tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FTSOAMSibarra96/Fairly odd Puppy (Just an idea)
Just something I pulled together via Photoshop]]Just hoping this will be real. Once i come up with a possible plot, I'll post it. Feel free to give comments or suggestions! :D Hi Guys So Here's the Update, Ive already made part of the plot of the episode but now I'm stuck. I'm gonna post it here first then I'll ask for some of your inputs. So... Here it is Working Plot Episode Name: TUFF Magic Seems like Timmy’s been slacking off in his Science report again and with summer just around the corner he can’t help but just laze off even more. Cosmo Suggests going to a city named Petropolis so Timmy could not only complete his report but also have a high adrenalin, Action packed report for class. Timmy readily agrees Cosmo poofs up a portal (Out of Timmy’s impatience instead of taking a 1 hour flight) to Petropolis despite Wanda’s protests. Meanwhile Outside his window, Crocker, who is on his Sunday stroll, suddenly sees a burst of light from Timmy’s room. Convinced it is the work of his fairies, Crocker decides to check out the spectacle. Cosmo forgets to close the portal which allows Crocker to waltz in to the portal. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and poof drop into Petropolis only to land in the TUFF Mobile while kitty and Dudley are doing their normal weekly city patrol. Kitty and Dudley initially suspect the 4 as spies from DOOM but when they take them to TUFF for testing, Keswick finds that Timmy is just a regular human however; his findings on the fairy trio are so astounding that he wishes to keep them for more tests. After constant pleading from Timmy, he lets them free. Meanwhile Crocker Drops in but this time he drops into the Doom-Mobile where Snaptrap and the Gang have been stalking the TUFF Agents. Amazed at the spectacle of the DOOM agents, he begins to babble like maniac. Convinced that this nut-job was a threat to their mission, Snaptrap decides to lock Crocker up in their lair. Later that night, Crocker is caught by Snaptrap, who returns to get his stuffed toy that he left which he admits he could not sleep without, trying to escape the lone cell using his “Gadgets”. Snaptrap begins to consider that Crocker may be the genius they need to destroy TUFF Once and for all. Snaptarp lets him free but Crocker tries to escape. As Crocker makes for the doors, he sees a spy video footage of Turner with the Tuff agents. He decides to return to Snaptrap in order to plot for the sake of destroying Timmy and exposing his Fairies, to which Snaptrap replies “Wow, you really are a nut Job. Ever heard of therapy?” While Timmy observes the work of the agents and slowly sinks back to his boredom, the Tuff agents get an alert saying that Doom is attacking. As Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Kitty and Dudley look out of the window, Timmy notices Crocker! Wanda confronts Cosmo for not closing the portal when they left to which he replies “It’s called generosity Wanda! If I went on a free trip to another city I’d take you wouldn’t’ I?” Category:Blog posts